Everything
by Ry-Rain
Summary: Barbara and Helena talk about a little bit of everything


Everything

By Ry_Rain

Disclaimers: I don't own any of the characters mentioned in this story. I'm just borrowing them.

Pairing: Barbara/Helena

Rating: PG

Author's Note: Okay, so, I recently have found myself delving back into the fandom known as BoP (obviously). One, I miss some of the people here that I haven't talked to in a while or do not talk to enough and two, I promised Dallas a birthday fic, but am still working on a plot for the pairing chosen. So, to help myself better prepare said plot, I decided to write a completely different story. It has been a very long time since I have even attempted to write anything involving BoP, so you'll have to excuse any mistakes, but please, do point them out so I am able to fix them, or at least attempt to fix them, in future chapters, stories, etc

Now that I have babbled and have probably bored many of you, causing you to hit the back button and ignore this post, ;0) on with the story!

Helena stood on the roof of the building across from the Clocktower, watching Barbara as she sat on the balcony, staring up toward the sky. She could not believe how nothing seemed to have changed after Harley came crashing into their secret lives. The Clocktower looked no different. Bruce Wayne had swept into town to make sure of that, and then he left again, without a word, to wherever he had been before. Barbara just acted like he had never come back. Everyone was acting like he had never come. Everyone but Helena.

"I know you're there," Barbara said just above a whisper, knowing Helena would hear her. Helena chuckled then took few steps back. Suddenly, she was running across the roof. She jumped the distance between the two buildings, landing right in front of the redhead. "Everything okay Helena?"

"Everything's fine Red." Barbara looked up at her in disbelief, but she did not say anything. "What are you still doing up?"

"I'm waiting for you," Barbara said simply. Helena did not really know what to say to that. "Are you going to stay here tonight?"

"I don't know," Helena said, inching toward the balcony railing.

"I wish you would." Helena turned and looked at the redhead, confusion written across her face. Barbara sighed. "Why do you think I wouldn't want you to stay?"

"I'm the reason our home was invaded, why would you want me to stay?"

"You just said why." Helena looked at Barbara and the redhead had trouble not laughing at the completely befuddled look on the woman's face. "Helena, this is as much your home as it is mine."

Helena slowly slid down the railing until she was sitting on the ground. She looked up at Barbara and could not help but believe what the woman was telling her. "I don't know Barbara, I don't think the kid trusts me."

"Dinah trusts you with her life Helena. She wouldn't go on sweeps with you if she didn't."

"Do you trust me?" Helena asked, quickly looking down at her feet. She could not stand to see the answer in Barbara's eyes.

"Helena, look at me." Helena shook her head. "Fine." Barbara grunted as she started to push herself out of her chair.

Helena looked up just in time to jump and stop Barbara from falling to the ground. "What the hell are you thinking Barbara?" Helena asked, the anger evident in her voice. She carefully eased Barbara to the ground.

"Got you to look at me." Helena sighed as she leaned against the railing again. Barbara moved so she could lean against Helena's side. "How could you think I didn't trust you?"

"Barbara, do we really have to go through this again?" Helena aside with another sigh. "You're just gonna get the same answer that you go before."

"Okay, so a different question then," Barbara said as she pulled herself closer to Helena. "Why do you think I don't trust you?"

"I didn't say you didn't trust me." Helena unconsciously brought her arm around Barbara's shoulders, pulling the redhead even closer. "I'm scared that you don't trust me anymore."

"Why?"

"Why do you keep asking me all these questions?"

Barbara sighed. "I'm asking you all these questions because I have learned that it is the only way to get you to truly open up to me. Also, you are picky on what answers you'll give to what questions, therefore, I need to ask many questions so I can eventually end up asking the right question."

"Everything's my fault."

"What do you mean by everything?" Barbara asked.

"Everything. Everything that Harley did, breaking into the Clocktower, hurting you, hurting Dinah, killing …"

"Did you have control over Harley?" Helena shook her head. Barbara sat up and forced Helena to look at her. "Did Harley have control over you?"

"Not when I told her everything."

Barbara nodded. "No not when you told her about your life as a vigilante, but when everything else happened, did she have control over you?"

"Yes," Helena said quietly.

"Then why didn't you kill me when she sent you to?" Helena tensed before Barbara had even finished the question. 'Ah ha, finally, the right question,' Barbara thought to herself. "Helena," Barbara prodded gently.

"I couldn't kill you."

Barbara nodded. "Why not?"

Helena looked at Barbara terrified. "What do you mean why not? How could I kill you? You saved my life after my mother was killed. If it hadn't been for you, I probably would have self destructed years ago."

"That is why I trust you." Barbara returned to her position comfortably leaning against Helena. "You were under the control of someone who had ordered you to kill me but the worse you were able to do was knock me out."

"I did worse than that."

"You mean at No Man's Land?" Barbara asked. Helena silently nodded. "You think that was worse than knocking me out?" Helena nodded again. "Please, you had no chance against me," Barbara said with a smirk.

"No chance?" Helena asked. "Puh-leaze Red, I could have wiped the floor with you."

"Exactly."

"Damn," Helena muttered. "I hate it when you do that."

"Do what?" Barbara asked.

"Use reverse psychology to make to realize a point you have been trying to make." Barbara chuckled. "Come on, lets get you off this ground and inside. It's freezing out here."

"Thank god," Barbara said dramatically. "I was beginning to think it was the cold that was causing my butt to be numb."

"Very funny Red."

"I thought so," Barbara said with a smirk as Helena lifter her off the ground. "Hey, Hel, can I make one more point in this debate of why you should have never believed that I didn't trust you?"

"I have a feeling I already know what your point will be," Helena said as she gently set Barbara back in her chair. "And don't think I hadn't noticed how you've been letting me help you in ad out of this thing a lot more often than before." Barbara chuckled as she realized she had been caught. "Dinah was starting to worry that something was wrong with you."

"Well, we'll have to set her straight in the morning."

"I don't thing Gabby would like that very much," Helena said jokingly as she followed Barbara into the Clocktower.

"Helena," Barbara warned.

"What? The two of them are so obvious, it's not even funny," Helena said, trying to hold back her laughter.

"Than why are you trying to not laugh, which by the way, you are not trying hard enough." Helena laughed, bringing a smile to Barbara's face. "I haven't heard you laugh in a long time Hel. It's good to hear again." Helena blushed as she took her duster off and moved to crash on the couch. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Crashing on the couch?" Barbara pointed to Helena's boots. "I planned on taking them off before I went to bed." Barbara nodded. "Okay, fine." Helena pulled her boots off and threw them toward the elevator. "Happy now?"

"Not yet."

"Well, your highness, what would make you happy?" Helena asked sarcastically as she plopped down onto the couch.

"You being happy." Barbara moved to the front of the couch. "I hope tonight has helped you." Helena nodded. "Well, if there's anything you need to talk about, or just something you need to get off your chest, please, come talk to me."

"Thanks Barbara." Barbara nodded and headed toward her bedroom. She was halfway across the room when Helena took a deep breath called to her. "Red?"

"Yea Hel?"

"I love you."

Barbara smiled. "I love you too Helena."

Helena stood up and walked to where Barbara had stopped. She dropped to her knees and grabbed Barbara's hands, squeezing them. "No Barbara, I not only love you, but I'm in love with you." Barbara noticed tears running down Helena's cheeks. "I don't know when it happened, hell, I've probably always been in love with you." Helena shook her head and let go of one of Barbara's hands to wipe her face. "Jesus, and now I'm crying. I'm such a mess." Helena moved to stand up but Barbara would not let go of her other hand. "Barbara?"

Barbara pulled on Helena's hand, causing her to lose her balance and fall in the redhead's lap. "This past hour or so has been very emotional Helena."

"And?" Helena asked, again refusing to look at Barbara.

"And, I love you too." Helena smiled as more tears filled her eyes. After a second she started chuckled. "What's funny?"

"Were you listening to me after I said I was in love with you?"

Barbara blushed. "Of course I was."

"Than what did I say?"

"Okay, so I wasn't listening the entire time. I heard everything but-" Helena stopped Barbara mid-sentence as she leaned forward and kissed her. Barbara was breathless by the time they pulled part. "I guess it doesn't matter."

"What doesn't matter?" Barbara chuckled at Helena dazed expression. "What's so funny?"

"Everything."


End file.
